What An Obsession!
by XxJagzxX
Summary: Just some rambling.


Do I expect this to be good? No. Do I expect reviews? A little, maybe. Do I want constructive criticism? YES! This is just something I worked on randomly, and adopted the idea to my liking. I'm not that good with fanfiction, but I felt like putting this up anyways.

Maybe it was just a phase. Alexa herself knew that maybe her feelings were simply useless. In fact, she waited anxiously on the news to see his face. Not that she liked to hear about mass murders-- but even seeing his painted face would make her day, even if and the man was a symbol of chaos it self -- The Joker. However, what made him seem even more tantalizing -- more excruciatingly painful to hear that he could no longer walk the streets -- was that maybe he used to be just a normal guy. Whether or not he used contradicting stories, he had to have been just an Average Joe once in his life. Following the rules and the laws, walking among the streets without being screamed at.

Even though Alexa had reasons to be even more fueled -- to want him even more, to beg and scratch her mind for just a glimpse at him. To walk the streets of Gotham's yuckiest, most crime ridden streets with only a can of mace. Alexa finally came to a realization that such a thing couldn't happen. She had already figured that he probably would have just killed her, anyways. She could almost imagine her own bloody, ruby red lips -- scars to match his. But why? Why was The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime himself, so tantalizingly desired? And for only a glimpse.

Alexa came to a decision something was wrong with herself. He was all she could think of -- she herself, just an Average Joe -- other than the fact that she was brilliant at the piano -- almost like a prodigy, and it did rack in some money when she needed it. She would play at weddings and parties -- that helped her keep her mind off of him. It suddenly hit her -- maybe it _was_ a phase. Yeah, that was right. All she needed to do was lay off the hard candies and sodas -- a little water never hurt anyone. Then she would get much, much more work. Extra money wouldn't hurt, either -- her bills were rather ridiculous, anyways.

Alexa braved her hardships day and night, socialized and played the piano and did her best to make sure every corner of her mind was free of him -- and my goodness, she sure did stop eating those hard candies and drinking those sodas! Alexa found her mind leaning off of him. No longer did his ruby red lips make her swoon, or his scars make her have such extraordinarily excited bones that would shake and rattle at even the mention of them. She found herself healed, even though it was easier without him being on the news, lately. He was probably in Arkham -- but why should she care?

Yet with a simple dislodge of a block -- a block that was all the way near her first step of healing -- it all came painfully toppling down. More sodas and hard candies -- why wasn't he on the news anymore!? Goshdarnit, I need another hard candy now! And so very unintentionally -- just a sweep of the dust and the wind toppled it over -- her mind _did_ lean on him. To make himself shown on the news, and keep those lips as ruby as ever. Those mud-colored eyes to seem, perhaps, more muddy than usual. She was overly obsessed, sometimes found hovering on the edge of doing something that was irrevocably insane -- just to be in the same asylum as him.

And yet, Alexa never even had a glance of him in person.

On a daily basis Alexa still kept her job. As if she had an obsession drawer in the back of her mind, where she would hide every single memory and thought and all the information on the Joker in. Her mind would be too occupies with the lovely sounds that her fingers made into a harmonious song to think of him. Then, as soon as she got home and toppled onto her couch, it would all be unleashed again -- perhaps it was no longer a drawer that held the Joker in the back of her mind, but now a file cabinet.

Alexa knew, very well, she would have to give it up one day. The Joker was not immortal, but neither was she. Sometimes she would amuse herself with thinking how the Joker would finally push Batman off the edge -- turning the Batman into a murderer himself. Maybe that was the goal. Maybe he wanted to show that everyone could become insane.

Alexa was awfully sure that she had.


End file.
